


Red Cheeks

by Katlyn1948



Series: Kinktober Collection [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby, Day 13, F/M, Kinktober, Pregnant, Sumt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: We have reach the conclusion to this little mini series for Kinktober! I had so much fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I might do one more entry...sort of as a epilogue of sorts, so stay tuned for that!Anyway, enjoy this early morning smut!
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Kinktober Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964581
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83
Collections: Gendrya Kinktober 2020





	Red Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> We have reach the conclusion to this little mini series for Kinktober! I had so much fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I might do one more entry...sort of as a epilogue of sorts, so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this early morning smut!

Her red cheeks flushed at the sight of him. He was ready for her, cock hard and glistening in the ambient light of their shared bedroom. He had the look of desire on his face; those hunger pained eyes staring straight into her soul. They had blackened, compared to the sea ocean blue they naturally were. It made her heart quicken as she took in the sight before her. He was ravenous and she was willing to consume all of him.

He was to her in an instant, his body hovering just inches from her own sweat stained skin. He never tore her eyes from hers and he entered her with ease. His cock gliding effortlessly between the sweet confines of her folds. He fit perfectly within her, and it made her sigh with content as she could feel his throbbing cock fill her completely.

His thrusts were slow at first but quickened in pace as he realized she could handle the vigor. The waves of ecstasy exploded with each movement and soon she would be a volcano, erupting to the heavens above. Stars would soon dance across her vision and if he angled himself just right, she would surely fall from the precipice that kept her grounded.

And… _oh_ , he did.

She was trembling beneath him, the sensation completely overwhelming her as he pulled out of her spasming legs. Her moans of pleasure had reached new heights, and she was sure their neighbors heard every part of it. But she didn’t care, because that had been the most rewarding, most intense coupling she had ever had.

The books had been right. All this time she thought them to be joking, only half telling the truth, but by the gods, they had been right…every single thing had been right.

“Arya, love, are you alright?” There was a gentle hand on her bare shoulder as Gendry caressed it lightly. She could only imagine what he was witnessing right now.

Her scrunched eyes, her parted lips, and her shaking body. One could think something was wrong, but no, everything was right.

“I’m fine.” She gasped as her body finally came down from it’s proverbial high. “I’m fine. I promise, and so is the baby.”

She placed a shaking hand on her massive stomach, the child within her moving about. She was well past her due date and read that coupling could be the answers to her prayers. Arya so desperately wanted this baby out of her, and if that last orgasm did nothing to help along the process, then she would be at a loss.

When she read about idea, she thought it complete nonsense, especially about the part that indicated that it could be more intense; hypersensitive. Of course, now she had to give praise for such writings because they proved to be right.

“Do you think it worked?” He asked after she grabbed her bearings.

Arya shifted in their bed, pulling her weak body up to rest against the headboard, “Gods, I hope so. This baby is being so stubborn, just like it’s father.”

Gendry moved to place a hand on her stomach, felling the movements of their unborn child. She had been conceived in less than ideal circumstances, one filled with an embarrassing discovery from Arya’s mother.

To their defense, they had no inclination that the party below them could hear the scarping of the dresser above, and when Arya’s mother had decided to check on her youngest daughter, she was greeted with moans of pleasure.

And of course, to keep things clean, he had spilled inside of Arya resulting in the conception of their child. Arya didn’t know what was more embarrassing, having ones mother finding them in a compromising position or telling her entire family that she was pregnant and was in a secret relationship for a better part of two years.

Her older brother’s nearly killed Gendry, Theon gave him a high five, Sansa and Bran couldn’t contain their laughter and Rickon…well he could have cared less. Her parents were visibly disappointed, and it took Catelyn Tully-Stark a month to talk to her daughter.

But that was months ago, and now she and Gendry were ready to welcome their unexpected bundle of joy.

“She’s also her mother’s child, so if anything, she is extra stubborn.” He chuckled as he moved his hand around her swollen belly.

“Then we will have our hands quite fu-” And there is was.

A wetness had pooled around her legs, one much more vigorous than that created for arousal, followed by an intense pain in her lower back, a pain that had already been there for the last several days, only intensified by the sudden realization that the baby was now ready to greet her eager parents.

* * *

As the newborn laid in her mother’s arms, all Arya could focus on were the reds of her cheeks. They were flushed from birth, and Arya couldn’t get enough of them.

“She’s beautiful.” She whispered as the child suckled at her breast.

“That she is.” Gendry concurred.

Arya chuckled as she thought back to her conception. It was silly, really, to keep what she and Gendry had a secret, but in the end she was glad she did. Because there was a high possibility that her young one wouldn’t be here if she had decided to tell her family from the beginning.


End file.
